The Dawn of a New Era
by Canadian Furry
Summary: So everyone on Berk is happy with the new lifestyle of having dragons around. But what happens when neighbors of the east pay a visit to an unexplored land? This story is what happens when you cross HTTYD, Steampunk and Imagination. Contains lots of OC's. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Machine

**A/N: SO! This is my first fan fiction I have ever written, and I'm sure this won't end well at all. This will probably be a complete failure due to the fact that I have never written a fan fiction and I don't know much of how to use the website itself. This story contains lot of OC's, so yeah.**

**And so starts my story…**

_**Chapter 1: The Machine**_

It was a fine day in Berk. Hiccup was lying in the grass of the cove with both his palms behind his head. The sun was out, not a cloud to be seen. There was a warm, pleasant breeze blowing north. Of course, this was a rare feat of berk to have such conditions in weather. Toothless was curled around Hiccup, sleeping in the broad warmth of the daylight. (Man…) Hiccup thought. (It's a beautiful day out and I can't be bothered to do anything with it aside from laying in a cove with a dragon sleeping around me) Hiccup sprang up. "LET'S GO FLYING!"

Hiccup's sudden outburst startled Toothless. His eyes immediately popped open and he turned his head in every direction to decipher where the sound had originated from. Toothless' gaze quickly found its way to Hiccup's. Toothless smiled; well, TRIED, to smile- as he got himself up and stretched like a cat. Toothless was a big groggy but he got up regardless. He knew his human had wanted to go flying, and leaned down a bit so Hiccup could climb abroad.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and got comfy in the saddle. Hiccup positioned his prosthetic leg in the stirrup, tilting his foot forward then vigorously backwards. Soon after they took flight; admiring the bright, vibrant sun and its rays. As they flew over the ocean where they had their first flight together, Toothless' ears perked up. "What's wrong bud?" Toothless put on a confused face, similar to the one when he took Hiccup and Astrid to the lair of the Red Death. Hiccup knew something was definitely up. Shortly afterwards he heard a small humming sound, one he had never heard of before. It didn't sound dragon-like at all, it was something else…

The pitch grew louder and louder as they flew on. Just then a gigantic flying contraption pulled up beside them. Hiccup looked back in horror as he pulled Toothless to the left to avoid getting grinded up by a huge, spinning blade. Toothless let out a gigantic roar, a mix between anger and sheer terror. Hiccup had frail amounts of time to examine the creature. As a matter of fact, it was not a creature at all. It was a machine; a giant, flying machine. It looked like a regular sailing ship but with no sails. A large inflated balloon of fabric was attached to the ship with rope and was looming above the top of the boat, thing. Hiccup was desperately confused at this moment. He thought the only things that could fly were dragons, but seeing this was too much for him. "Toothless, take us to the front of this monster" Toothless was afraid he would ask that, but did as his human said.

Never had Hiccup seen such a refined model of something so, strange and so foreign. There were large spinning blades attached to big metal cylinders on what _seemed _like the wings of the contraption. Hiccup suggested they were used for combat but was not too sure. As they sped up to the front of the metal-and-wooden beast, Hiccup spotted at least a few people aboard the boat part of the machine.

The sound of the blades whirring was deafening to Toothless. He did not know what his owner was doing, or what he wanted with this, this thing. Toothless couldn't take the noise anymore. He slowed a bit fired a ball of hot plasma at the rotor and blew the strip of metal right off its hinge. There was a loud explosion as bits and pieces of metal were blown off like leaves in an autumn gust. He observed the deck of the machine and saw figures. Toothless let out a screech and sped back up to the front.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Hiccup yelled. The machine tilted left and was coming straight at them. Luckily Toothless pulled up fast enough to have them both avoid getting swatted out of the air. "Great. Now they're pissed." The ship was now on their right and pulled up so that hiccup could see on-deck. Hiccup observed the deck for a brief moment. It wasn't that long before he noticed a large cannon aimed directly at him and Toothless. There was a large crest on the side the cannon. One he had never seen before; It resembled a gear, with a flag of unknown origin and a tube-like weapon of sorts crossed over each other to form an 'X'. Seconds afterwards a shot was fired. "AAAHHHH!" Hiccup closed his eyes and awaited the impact, but nothing came, instead a large fabric material enveloped him. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw netting wrapped around him and Toothless' core. Toothless' tail was caught in the netting and they were soon in the hands of gravity now. Hiccup was struggling with the net as they plummeted to the ground, faster and faster they fell. "Oh gods, oh gods… h-HELP! AAAAAHHHHH!" Toothless' roaring was just as loud and Hiccup's screaming. Hiccup closed his eyes and shielded his face with the palms of his hands as he braced for impact.

**YAAAY! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! I wonder what will happen next; Like for instance, who **_**WERE**_** the people on the ship? Only time will foretell. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**(Btw: ideas for this story goes on in my head through dreams, and it's hard for me to think due to the fact that I have lucid dreams almost every night.)**

**I will try to have chapter 2 up ASAP, so hang tight as I type out more. PMs on how to use everything would help get these out faster.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Captors

**So I got some feedback on chapter one. That's good. I'll try to run on a basis of at ****LEAST ****1 chapter per week. So enjoy chapter 2.**

_**Chapter 2: The Captors**_

Hiccup woke up with a splitting headache. He reached up to rub his head, but when his head came into contact with his scalp he yelped in pain. He looked at his hand and a frail amount of blood. He observed his surroundings. He was in a prison cell made of wood, with a window and a bed. The door was made of iron bars stacked vertically on 2 wooden boards attached to hinges. He peered out the window and gasped in horror. He could see nothing but the deep, blue sea. "Oh gods, I must be dreaming again…"

Just then he heard a loud groan. He slowly walked up to the door and peered out to see Toothless in the cell across from him. Toothless looked hurt and beat-up. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless let out an exhausted growl and slightly opened his eyes. His pupils were in the form of slits as he slowly shifted his toxic green glare to Hiccup. His pupils once again dilated and he purred. "Thank the gods you're alright. Are you okay bud?" Toothless let out a satisfied growl. Hiccup smiled. "And _who _exactly do you think you're talking to?" said a mysterious voice. "Who's there?" said Hiccup. "Show yourself!"

A cloaked figured stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a large coat made of some kind of fabric that stretched down to his ankles. The figure let out a sly grin. "Good day, chap" said a masculine voice. _Chap._ Never had Hiccup ever heard an accent like his, although it sounded vaguely familiar. He had heard his father tell him a story of people who talked like that. He never understood why they talked like that, nor did he know what '_chap_' meant. "Who are you? Let us go!" Hiccup was struggling with the bars, trying to shake them loose. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, we are roughly about 700 meters in the air; give or take a few more. If I were to let you go, you would plummet down back to earth and into its vast ocean." Hiccup was in a great amount of annoyance. "As for your, _pet_, well, that's another story…" The man giggled a bit. Hiccup sighed. "_Hmph. If only I could find some way to escape…"_ Hiccup thought. Just then, he noticed a pair of shiny metal trinkets hanging on a large hoop attached to the man's waist. "What are _those?_" He asked the man. "What" He held up the ring with the metal trinkets on it. "You mean _these?" _He gestured to the ring of trinkets. "You mean to tell me you haven't seen _keys_ before?" _Keys?_ What are keys? Hiccup was in a great state of confusion at the moment. So many things he didn't know about.

The man burst out laughing. "Oh bloody hell you have a lot to learn" The man walked out giggling. _"Grrrrr"_ Hiccup thought. Just because he didn't know something didn't mean someone had to tease him about it. Hiccup took a seat on the bed and pondered to himself for a while. Just then, he heard some footsteps heading his direction. "Umm… Hello?" said a softer voice. "H-Hello?" replied Hiccup.

A girl stepped out of the shadow the man was in earlier. She had bright, orange eyes and brown hair. She was wearing brown pants that reached up to her upper shin and rope wrapped around the ends to keep them fitting on. She had a cuirass with iron shoulder plates and leather/fabric wrapped around her body. She had a spyglass on her belt, much smaller than the ones Hiccup had made. She had what looked like a piece of wood with metal decoration here and there; and a ring with a small peg in it. Another contraption he had never seen before. "Hi…" said the girl. She had a similar accent to the man. "Hey" Hiccup replied. "Just to start off I'd like to say I'm sorry" "About what?" Hiccup replied. "My brother, you know, long coat, just walked in here a few moments ago" "Yes, why?" "He can be a real pain in the neck. He never really treats the passengers with respect." _"Well, he DID put me into this cage, I think?"_ thought Hiccup. Toothless growled at the intruder. "As for you reptilian friend… well, he's a handful" she crossed the room to where Toothless was held. "DON'T HURT HIM!" Hiccup yelled. "Why would I ever want to hurt a creature of such magnificence?" Hiccup frowned. "Poor little guy…" The girl sighed. She walked back to Hiccup. "Don't worry" she whispered. "I will do whatever I can in my power to get the two of you back to your homeland. "Amelia!" shouted a familiar voice. "Are you talking to the captives?" It was the man from earlier. "Not at all, brother!" shouted the girl. "Good. Now, come up here and help me with the engine. Its overheating again and I need you to retrieve some water from the ocean." "Oh god I hate this job…"the girl walked into the shadows again and disappeared. _"So her name is Amelia"_ Hiccup thought. What she had said, gave Hiccup faith in returning to Berk. "Don't worry bud, we'll be out of this mess soon enough. Toothless let out a depressed growl and curled around himself to sleep. Hiccup followed suite and climbed into the cot. Shortly after, they both fell into a deep sleep.

**That settles the factor of chapter 2. Let me know what you think via reviewing it. In doing so would be much appreciated. 3**


	3. AN (Inactivity involving TDoaNE)

**I am so sorry for not publishing chapter 3 yet. My boyfriend is in the hospital after being hit by a car and he needs all the support I can give him right now. I will try to have chapter 3 up ASAP, until further notice (about 2 weeks or whenever he gets out of the hospital) nothing will happen to this story. I am deeply, truely sorry for any readers anticipating my work.**


End file.
